Lost and Found Again
by kelsoheart
Summary: This story follows Breaking dawn until the birth. Then things get ugly. Reviews wanted, flames accepted.No lemons fo YOU. T for language and violence. Involves an OC character.
1. Chapter 1

As I said in the summary, this story follows Breaking Dawn until the birth

As I said in the summary, this story follows Breaking Dawn until the birth. Then things get ugly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did Edward would not exist.**

Jacob's POV

Bella was dead. We had been to late to save her. Even that bloodsucker's venom had not worked. Everything had been tried. Everything had failed. Now the only remnant of Bella was her murdering daughter. As soon as I knew Bella was dead for sure I went to beserk to kill the reason for her death.

Now I had my chance.

I stood quietly beside her coffin away from the leech family, away from Charlie and away from Quil, Embry, Sam and the other wolves. The only one missing was Blondie and the half-monster. They were at the Cullen's house. The scene of the murder.

The wrinkled old priest closed his bible with the final words "May she rest in peace forevermore." Well I'd make sure of that soon enough.

As everyone lined up before the coffin to say a last goodbye, I turned and sprinted towards the woods. No way the Cullen's could follow me now. Just after the tree's hid me from sight I felt the fire ripple along my spine. Suddenly I was a horse-sized, rust colored wolf. I continued sprinting towards my goal.

The stink of vampires reached me long before I was in sight of the house. Then the lawn expanded before me, with my goal at the top.

The house.

There was a terrible crash as the entire glass wall shattered when I flew through it.

With the hailstorm of glass surrounding me I saw Blondie and the freak baby frozen by shock.

Maybe the blond never expected me to do this. Never believed I would betray Bella. Maybe in that last second she thought she could fight. It didn't matter. She never had a chance. It was to late. My teeth closed on her neck and within seconds she was a pile of diamond hard scraps. Then I turned to the baby.

One snap was all it took. Then, with her blood still coating my fur, I turned and leapt out the shattered wall.

Once out of sight of the house I turned North. I would go back to Canada, I would never phase into human again.

I would be free.

Justice had finally been served.

**For those of you who are wondering, yes there will be more chapters. Hopefully a lot more chapters. But only if you review. Also please give thanks to Speaker Of The Dragons. If she had not let me read her copy of Twilight this story would never have existed.**


	2. Not Alone After All

As I said in the summary, this story follows Breaking Dawn until the birth

WEEE! Chapter 2! Don't worry, things will get interesting soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I hate vampires.**

Jacob's POV

My heart pounded in my ears, counting the passage of time. It had been just before noon when I killed Blondie and the freak, now the sun inched westward, hinting at the impending night.

The forest continued flashing by.

Seth and Leah had disbanded as soon as they discovered what happen. Good riddance. The nice thing was that no one was complaining inside my head about how the vamps were going to kill them all. The bad part was how totally alone I felt. But still, I could survive, not have to suffer in silence while the scent of Bella's killer scorched my nostrils and made breathing unbearable.

I was free.

I continued North until nightfall, when I reached the Alaska-Canada border where a spring of cold water gave me a place to rest and think.

My original plan had been to live alone, but now that I was up here, possibly joining a wolf pack was starting to seem like a good idea. After all, the few wolves I had seen last time were pretty big, it was possible I could pass as one.

The thoughts whirled around in my head until I caught the scent.

It smelled like elk and werewolf combined, a curiosity.

I pulled myself to my feet and followed the mouthwatering trail. The mornings cold cereal felt like it had happened a decade earlier.

The trees around my ended and lying in there on the edge of the tundra was a partly eaten elk. The wolf instincts I had lived by the past few months reared up and took control. The small rational part of my brain was unable to project the fact that the owner of the meal must be close by.

I must have cleaned off close to half of the remaining meat when a voice rumbled in my thought, cold and clearly pissed-off.

_Get AWAY from my food._

Shock froze me for a moment. The voice was clearly female but the only female werewolf was Leah. And that voice was SO not Leah's.

I pivoted on my haunches, scanning the edge of the woods for the other werewolf.

_Show yourself_ I commanded in my thought.

Silence answered and I wondered for a moment if the other werewolf had left. Then I saw her.

She was huge for a female and big even for a male. Big enough to be Sam's little sister. And I say Sam because like him, her fur was the blackest black. All black but for one white stripe at the end of her muzzle.

The female glared at me, clearly not caring that I was bigger than her. Or that I was an Alpha.

_What part of GET AWAY FROM MY FOOD do you not understand nitwit?_

Rolling my eyes at her demand I took three steps away from her and the elk towards the open tundra.

_What are you doing here skinny?_

It wasn't much of an insult but I wanted to pay her back for the nitwit comment. And she really was thin, even compared to Embry who looked like he was constantly on the verge of passing out from lack of food.

She ignored me anyway, being busy ripping away steaming hunks of flesh from the carcass. Then her black eyes turned to me.

_I'm surviving, that's what. I was born up here and I've lived up here all my life. As a wolf for the past six years to. I live as a wolf and when a bloodsucker tries to make a meal of someone I get rid of them. What are you up here for anyway?_

Now that she had control of the food her tone changed from pissed-off to slightly interested.

_My name is Jacob Black, I used to live down in Washington but killed two of a clan of 8 "vegetarian" leeches and decided to scram before the rest of them came after me. There's a pack of 9 other wolves down there to watched the other bloodsuckers anyway._

_I take it vegetarian means they drink animal blood, not human._

_Yep._

_Just wondering, why did you kill the two leeches?_

I paused a moment, sick with the memory.

_One of them killed a person and the other helped them do it._

She didn't need to know that I had loved Bella, who had pretty much asked to be killed anyway.

_By the way, what's your name? Seeing as I'll probably be here a while I don't think you'll like it if I have to call you skinny or girl all the time._

She laughed at that but a moment later she thought back

_My name is Arukal. Arukal Tyram. And your welcome to stay up here I guess. But unless your willing to help hunt it down stay away from my food._

_Sure, sure, whatever. See ya in the morning I guess._

I left her with the elk and curled up under a tree, watching the rim of the sun disappear behind the horizon, sealing the world in night. Arukal seemed nice enough and I half-wondered what she would do if the leeches came up here after me. As I drifted off to sleep I heard a voice whisper at the edge of my dream.

'_Night Black_

**Well do you like it? I will write no more unless I get at least 1 review per chapter. Is that so much to ask?**


	3. Hunted

As I said in the summary, this story follows Breaking Dawn until the birth

Chap. 3 is here! And Barrow is a real town in Alaska.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own Arukal ******

Jacob's POV

The sun was just beginning to show over the horizon when I woke. All night long I had been tormented by dreams of the bloodsuckers coming for revenge. When they arrived they always found me. And they always gave me a long, slow death. Not exactly the most restful sleep.

Pounding hoofbeats sounded and I looked up to see an ancient bull caribou vainly trying to escape Arukal's snapping jaws. No luck, with one snap she broke it's neck, killing it instantly. Remembering her comment from yesterday I turned my back. There was no way I was going to help that anorexic dog get her food. The rest of the herd was still grazing on a hill a short way in the other direction. I trotted towards them.

In Forks I prided myself on my hunting skills but things were a little different here. The first caribou I went after swung around and caught me under the jaw with their horns. The next gave me a kick which nearly smashed my leg.

How the hell did you get one of these bastards?

_Having a little trouble with your first hunting trip huh Black?_

Great, just great, now she's decided that I'm her personal source of entertainment.

_Go away, I don't need your commentary on my hunting skills_

_I believe you mean your lack of them?_

_GO AWAY!_

_No._

_Then at least shut up._

_Why should I?_

_Because if you don't I'll be forced to take your food._

I dared a glance behind me to see her glowering at me. Combined with the bloody muzzle she looked kinda scary.

_You wouldn't dare touch my food._

_You don't know that._

Arukal rolled her eyes and snorted.

_One question Black. Is one of the bloodsuckers from down in Washington a huge gorilla that looks like he could swallow a bull moose whole. And is his name Emmett Cullen?_

Ding ding ding, correct answer. So now I had Blondie's mate after me.

_Yeah, why?_

_He's in town._

_Which town?_

_In Barrow, dummy._

_How do you know?_

_I know someone in town._

_Who? Your boyfriend?_

_NO! She's a girl and she knows about werewolves and vampires and once or twice a week she comes out and gives me the news. She saw me with you yesterday and wondered if you were what the leech was looking for._

_Well I guess I am since I killed his mate. At least it's not Edward, he can hear your thoughts._

_Now that would SUCK._

_So what are we going to do?_

_WE? He's after YOU._

_But he is a leech._

_True, still he's vegetarian._

_Come on, you have to help me._

_Have to? I see no reason why I should._

_Please?_

_No._

_Please_

_No_

_Please_

_NO!_

_Why?_

_Because I don't like you. And because once he kills you I don't have to put up with you anymore._

_What if you help me get rid of him and then I promise to go to another part of the state. I'll go back to Canada even, just help me get rid of him._

_Do you promise to leave?_

_Promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye and all that crap. Just help me defeat Emmett._

_Fine._

_And can you please teach me how to take down on of these bastards?_

She laughed at that but moved forward in a slow crouch.

_Watch and learn._

She attacked from the side, landing on the back of a bull and digging in with her claws and teeth. This left me free to lunge for the jugular.

When the deed was done we stood side by side and gorged ourselves on the steaming flesh. I remembered eating beside Leah a few days earlier. When Bella was still alive. I wondered if Leah was still alive, or if Emmett had taken revenge on the pack before following me up here. I REALLY hoped that the pack still survived. Maybe if I got lucky Emmett would be the only one to follow me. It seemed pretty likely that Edward would come after me for killing his daughter though. At least Arukal would help with Emmett but with Edward it would just be me against the mind-reader. Not exactly a pleasant thought.

I stared off into the distance as I pondered the idea of fighting Edward when I felt Arukal stiffen beside me.

_He's coming. I'll wait in the trees until he's distracted. Then the party can really get started._

With that she turned and melted into the shadows among the woods where the herd grazed. That created the possibility that Emmett would pass off the sound of her heart was one of the caribou's.

With hope and despair weighing on my mind I turned to face my immortal enemy.

Arukal's POV

My pawsteps were silent as I slipped in among the caribou. Idiotic beasts, they never noticed me.

The stink of vampire struck me and I faced the clearing. I could see Jacob out there, waiting for the leech to appear. Maybe I wouldn't kick him out after the battle in the end. He seemed nice enough when he wasn't stealing my food and I really needed someone to talk to besides Rhea. And when me met Rhea was really the only one who was talking. I'd first met her in sixth grade when I was still human and she stayed my best friend even after I became a werewolf. More like a boy than a girl she would have probably loved to watch the impending fight.

Thoughts of the fight brought my attention back to Jacob. He was staring at one of the low hills, which now had a occupant. Good grief that vampire was huge. Rhea had been right to compare him to a gorilla, if he were human he could probably have beaten one at arm wrestling. Freak.

Without warning the leech lunged down the hill towards Jacob, snarling in the back of his throat. Jacob bolted forwards to meet him and Emmett swung around, presenting me with a view of his back.

My muscles tensed and I leaped forwards, my teeth finding purchase on his right arm. Snarling, I ripped it away from the rest of the leech. He swung around then, dealing Jacob blow to his left front leg. I heard a short snap before I had to duck to avoid a ham sized fist aimed at my head. Despite the loss of his arm Emmett was clearly still game to fight and proved so by attempting to snap Jacobs other front leg. My teeth locking onto his leg distracted him though, just enough for Jacob to pull his head off. In one last act of defiance Emmett gave me a savage kick, connecting solidly with my ribcage. The air rushed out of me and as stars exploded in front of my eyes I heard four distinct cracks.

The last thing I saw before passing out was Jacob dismembering the bloodsuckers body.

**Well, what do you think? I told you things were going to happen. I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow or later today. Ta Ta!**


End file.
